Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand
Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand (PRLG:TLS) was the 5th unreleased/unproduced fan-film attempt based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fiction series Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders which was developed in 2006, filmed in 2007 and was intended to be released in 2008. By the time this project was set for a faux May 7, 2008 release, Marsh's Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-fiction series began to decline (in Marsh's mind, by contrast and comparison to the US Economy going through its recession in 2008). This was one of two of the last PRLG fan-films to be a sub-sequel to the main films, following Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard , which was split into 2 parts in late 2008 and mid-summer 2009. This Power Rangers fan-film takes mainly central story referrences from 2 of Marvel Comics' 3rd installment films of their most popular characters; Spider-Man 3 (2007) and X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)(mainly Spider-Man 3) - though not related to this franchise - and it was the only PRLG fan-film to feature a team-up. 'Plot' (info needed) 'Cast of Characters' (info needed) 'Production ' In July of 2006, with PRLG-Underground previously intended to be released in June, Marsh began developing a newer faux-sequel entitled Power Rangers: The Last Stand (or, in full title, Power Rangers Lost Generation: The Last Stand). He sought the project's title after the name of an X-Men sequel that was released during this exact year of the season. He also began developing the story - and concept - of the project after he saw [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz0Pwm7RcIg the teaser trailer for Spider-Man 3. ]When he saw the teaser trailer thereafter, an idea by Marsh was later hatched, about the Red Galaxy Ranger wearing a blacken version of his suit and his morpher would also be in black following the homaged/mimmcked suit design. Marsh gathered Alvin Sargent once again to help write this new film along with his brother, Austin Marsh, but he refused so Austin decided to let his own older brother to consult and write the project alone. Following this, Marsh had originally planned on reintroducing Scorpina, a villain from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, to the film but giving a much different concept and appearence unakin to her original source version from the show and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ky%C5%8Dry%C5%AB_Sentai_Zyuranger the Super Sentai counterpart the first Power Rangers season was based on from its inception], but Marsh decided to make Scorpina more anarchic, vicious, liz-toothed and menacing, making her more similar to Leslie Gesneria from the Spider-Man comics (note: Gesneria in those comics is/was a female symbiote). Next, Marsh wanted yet another villain to tie up with Scorpina, Destroyer Dom was another villain as Marsh had the thought of casting Thomas Haden Church (who was playing Sandman in Spider-Man 3 at the time but the movie was released a year later) to play it. He did based the character of his off of Church's repraisal of Sandman/Flint Marko from Spider-Man 3 during this project's development and faux-production stages in 2007 and early 2008. One more villain, Negatron. When Marsh created him, he based that villain on Julian McMahon's portrayal of Dr. Victor Von Doom from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Four_%28film%29 the 2005 Fantastic Four movie.] but Negatron's concept and appearence was different from of that of Dr. Doom's. Also based from Spider-Man 3, Marsh, for "Power Rangers: The Last Stand", wanted then-would-be former Yellow Ranger Austin Weems (a fanmade Ranger Marsh made throughout his long-running fanfic series) to turn against Tony Marshall, attacking him at will for what would've happened to his father at the unreleased ending of the 2005-2006 version of PRLG-Underground from whose unvealed ending mimmicked a part of the climatic battle from Batman Begins ''(i.e: The end of the Train battle from that movie, when the train collapsed from the Gotham City trailrails and into the parking lots). By the near end of the fake production, for last minute footage use, Marsh did use some story ideas and footage from the pilot episode of the canceled 2008 CBS period drama ''Swingtown where he only wanted clips involving Miriam Shor , one of Marsh's former co-stars from a previous Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy/Generation film project a year before, as a character she portrayed before that show's cancelation in September. The Last Stand fanfilm would then include some footage clips of the Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive teamup episode "Once A Ranger" (which featured Retro Rangers, including Adam Park as the second Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger) to cease this film's faux production in January 2008. The project was completed on time before it's false May 7, 2008 release. By its faux post-production, Marsh had seen some nudity featured in scenes he had shot and has eliminated it and priored sexual acts have also been eliminated. 'Soundtrack ' A custom score ST for The Last Stand was planned, but it was scrapped. Though, a soundtrack by various artists occured. Two songs from the Spider-Man 3 soundtrack, "Signal Fire" and "Move Away" have been reincluded in this album. 'Track Listing' #The Foo Fighters - "The Pretender" #Snow Patrol - "Signal Fire" (from the Spider-Man 3 VA soundtrack) #Crossfade - "Cold" #Twilight 22 - "Electric Kingdom" #Deadbolt Zen - "Everything Changes" #Folk Implosion - "Natural One" #The Killers - "Move Away" #Airbourne - "Girls in Black" #Angels and Airwaves - "Secret Crowds" #Aurelius - "Hemlock" #Stasera - "Palisades" #The Amelia Premiere - "Disintegrate" #Ugly Duckling - "Smack" #Liquid Liquid - "Optimo" #The Hold Steady - "My Little Hoodrat Friend" #Trust Company - "Stronger" 'Trivia ' *This was intended as the third unreleased PRLG Fan Film to be a subsequel, taking place between the unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 and Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 . It is one of the 4 subsequels that were greenlit but each film went into major production fallouts and creative fallouts thus causing each to be shelved and not be fully released in their respective actuallity. *Once again and again, like the previous sub-sequels, The Last Stand does not feature any Megazord battles. *Miriam Shor's incarnation of Carrie Miller in this film was intended to, after Tony gets a blacker version of his Red Ranger costume, break up with him and after being invited and leaving a Swing party, when Tony gets rid of the Evil Black Ranger powers, Carrie would become the new Scorpina. **In the original footage, the Scorpina in this film didn't sport the same Lami/MMPR Scorpina costume from the original Power Rangers series from its Zyuranger counterpart, it was a symbiote being version of the character that the studio later panned after its test screening. *This was the first PRLG fan-film to comprise music composed by Christopher Young . **When this film was in post-production, Marsh wanted mainly Young's score for Spider-Man 3 (which would later be used in later PRLG films) but he also took music from X-Men: The Last Stand (composed by that movie's composer John Powell) for this film. *Like the previous sub-sequels, The Last Stand took a break from using Sentai footage for this fan-film. *The project was announced unintendedly when Anthony Marsh, Jr once had a make-believe radio show, The Anthony Marsh Demolition Radio, in 2006. 'See Also ' PRLG 2008-2009 fanfilm lost movie 6 and 7 logo.jpg| Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard pt. 1 (2008) and pt. 2 (2009) PRLG 2009 fanfilm lost movie 9 logo.png| Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (2009) Category:Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand Category:Canceled Projects Category:Power Rangers LG film Series Category:The Lost Movie Saga (2002-2009)